


Sea-Spray Kisses

by BeezandBitches



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lesbianism, Oceanside view, She/Her pronouns for both of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeezandBitches/pseuds/BeezandBitches
Summary: The oceans were Dagon’s. She’d come up from Hell once and awhile to clear her head. This time, Michael showed up too.





	Sea-Spray Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> What if.. we kissed on the seaside.. and we were both girls? Haha just kidding.. unless?

The oceans were one of Dagon’s creations. She had spent her days in heaven tirelessly creating the world’s most abundant water sources. Not just the water itself, she spent quite a lot of time making its creatures. Salmon and sharks and octopi and cuttlefish and dolphins were just a small handful of what she crafted. Each one of her own, even now, she adored. Cast out of Heaven or otherwise, the ocean would always be a second home to her.

Dagon would come up from Hell once and awhile, when the smell of brimstone and lava and dread got too heavy and numbing to bear any longer. She’d find a spot on a beach, or a craggily shore, or even a tiny island in the middle of nowhere, and just be alone, surrounded by the salty spray of the sea and the rhythmic sounds of the waves. 

Her boots were tossed aside as she dangled her legs over the crashing water, each splash a melody of a song Dagon could never forget. Her ginger hair danced with the sea breeze in a step that was unlike any other. Her scales even shimmered the same way the ocean did under the early morning sun. 

The Fall had ripped everything away from her. Her home, her friends, everything. Except this, never this. This feeling of belonging, of purpose. This was Dagon, through and through.

“You come here often?” She broke the silence as the sound of faint yet familiar feathers ruffled behind her. Of course an angel had to come and ruin her tranquility. Hopefully she could just scare them off by acknowledging them.

“No,” Michael’s voice made Dagon tense. What the fuck was an Archangel doing there? It wasn’t even like she was doing anything wrong! Or right! She was just _ there _! “Do you?”

“Not to this spot specifically.” Dagon said, trying to play it off. She was still a higher-up in Hell, mustn't show the enemy any sign of weakness. 

“So what brings you here then?” Michael’s footsteps were nearly inaudible under the noise of the sea as she came and knelt down beside Dagon. There was decent space between the two of them, but that didn’t stop the situation from being weird. No fighting? No smiting? That didn’t sound like The General of Heaven in the slightest.

“Why? Am I breaking some holy law I wasn’t aware of?” Dagon sneered, resting her chin in her hands, hunched over herself. “I just come to look at the sea sometimes. An artist can appreciate their own work, you know.”

“So it’s vanity then?” What was with all the blessed questions? “That’s why you come?”

“There’s a thin line between vanity and admiration, wank-wings.” She said. “Enough questions, would you?”

Dagon closed her eyes and tried to focus in on the waves again. Their rumble right below her brought her mind back to a simpler time. An easier time. Things were never easy now, were they? Can’t even get a blasted Apocalypse up and going because _ someone _and their stupid angelic lover chose to rush in and stop the whole thing. It was embarrassing!

The quiet continued on between them for a few minutes until Michael broke it this time.

“You know, human’s still haven’t found everything the ocean has to offer.” Dagon peeked at the angel slightly. She sat leaned on her legs, staring out at the ocean. Her pristine chestnut curls rustled ever so slightly against the breeze. “It may be the only part of the planet they’ve yet to see.”

“Doubt they can swim that far down.” Michael half covered her mouth with her hand and chuckled. 

Dagon is a reasonable demon. She knew now, after the failure that was the end of the world, that anything was possible. That was clear the moment she heard Michael _ chuckle _ at something she had said. It caught Dagon off guard to say the very least. She wasn’t sure that angels _ could _laugh, let alone chuckle. But the proof was right there, on the soft, semi-hidden smile of Archangel Michael. And it was.. cute. 

“It's a shame. Some of the creatures down there are quite a sight.” Was she _ complimenting _ Dagon’s work?

“You think so?” Dagon asked cautiously. Michael nodded.

“I do. Some of them were lovely. Others frightening, but in such tactical ways. Brilliant craftsmanship on that.. angler fish, was it?” She motioned the fish’s long antennae, not realizing how silly it made her look. Dagon has to restrain a wide toothy grin from spreading onto her face, a slightly less enormous version breaking through.

“Yes, that one. Wonderful little creature.” She said.

“It.. reminds me of you, quite a bit, actually.” Dagon caught Michael glance over at her finally, her baby blue eyes soft and light, so unlike their usual piercing stare that could make a demon beg for discorporation. This was practically the opposite of that. In combination with her little laugh and obscured smile, she looked practically like a different being altogether. The one thing that made Dagon sure she was really looking at Archangel Michael was the thin trail of gold that lined right along her cheekbones.

“And why’s that?”

“You have the same smile.” 

Dagon felt her cheeks heat up. Was that- she didn’t even know how to put it. That couldn’t be a compliment about her appearance, could it? 

No, not from an angel. Not from her. This was Michael, after all. She was the picture of Heaven. Powerful, cunning, beautiful, a bastard. She wouldn’t be caught dead complimenting a demon. Or so Dagon thought.

The quiet returned as the conversation lulled. Dagon would peak over at Michael every now and then, trying to make sense of her presence. But she just sat there, eyes glued on the sea, like a marble statue.

Then, the most unexpected thing of all happened. 

Michael let her hair down. 

She pulled at a golden pin tucked tightly in her mound of curls, releasing its divine grip on it, letting the whole mess fall down to her shoulders. They danced along the breeze, just like Dagon’s hair did. 

Dagon nearly fell into the sea the moment she saw that. 

When humans would say someone ‘looked like an angel’ to describe their beauty, Dagon had always thought it was a bunch of bullshit. Angels were beautiful, but in annoying ways. Heavenly ways. They weren’t pretty, not really. Not like Hell was either, but her point still stood.

That changed the moment Dagon saw Michael with her curls down.

“Is there a problem?” Michael asked. “Or are you just admiring?” Her voice was like a lure on a fishing pole, and Dagon was the fish dumb enough to bite it.

“Just.. Wow. I, uh-“ Dagon stumbled to find the right words. “I didn’t think your hair could come down. Thought you miracled it to stay that way.”

“Everyone does. I actually take some enjoyment out of doing my hair the human way.” She said. “Doesn’t feel the same if I don’t.” 

She turned her whole torso and Dagon really got a good look at her. Chestnut hair coiled against soft, pearly skin with flecks of gold sparkling against it, punctuated with eyes like the water below and lips that were just as pink as a piece of coral. Her snowy white blouse was like a curtain of divinity that Dagon could never touch again, but for once wanted to reach out and grab. And that smile? That smile was starting to make Dagon feel like she was floating.

This is what humans meant when they said someone looked like an angel, wasn’t it?

Dagon couldn’t stop herself this time from inching closer to the angel. It appeared as though, with every inch she got closer, the angel seemed to move closer the same amount.

“..I think I got my answer.” Michael said

“Answer of what?”

“Of why I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Dagon felt her chest tighten and mouth go dry. Michael thought about her? Her, Master of Madness, Under-Duke of the Seventh Torments, Lord of the Files? Michael couldn’t stop thinking about _ her _?

“Dagon..” Michael said when the two of them were barely inches apart. She leaned her head down. “Answer me this, would you?”

“Yes?” Dagon said, lulling her head ever so slightly, barely brushing against Michael’s forehead.

Michael’s hand cupped Dagon’s cheek. She leaned into the touch, soft and gentle and so, _ so _undemonic. If anyone from Hell had seen them like this? Dagon would never hear the end of it. She’d possibly be tried for treason. But right now, it didn’t matter. She was too busy thinking about the angel who sat right in front of her. Who was just as tempting as a demon could be, but was so much more than that.

“Would you.. would you show me where the line lies? Between admiration and.. and attraction.” Dagon felt a knot in her chest and a lump in her throat come undone when she heard her words. “Because..” Michael’s voice fell to a hush.

“Because?” Dagon repeated, their lips a whisper apart.

“Because.. I think I’m treading it.”

Their lips met, tasting like a mix of brimstone and honey and sea spray, coming together to be the most tantalizing taste either being had ever experienced. 

The ocean’s melody rumbled and roared, disguising the lovers faint noises of pleasure so that the prying ears of Heaven and Hell couldn’t scorn them. The waves danced around them, splashing high enough to cover their wandering hands and locking lips so the spying eyes of Heaven and Hell couldn’t find them. 

Dagon and Michael held one another, never wanting to let go. If time could only stop right then and there, they’d relish in it. But sadly that wasn’t the case. Time pushed on.

When the two came up again, both were slightly disheveled. Michael’s flowy scarf had been undone, and Dagon’s neckpiece had been all but been ripped clean off. Michael’s hands were still on Dagon’s cheeks, while Dagon’s hugged around the small of Michael’s back. The only reason they even separated was because of the ring from Michael’s phone.

“One second, Dear.” Michael said as she cleared her throat, standing and answering a call from Gabriel because who else would ring her at the worst possible time?

Dagon watched as the archangel blatantly _ lied _ to her brother, saying she was on Earth for a minor blessing and would return to Heaven after. Angels didn’t lie, least they weren’t supposed to. But Michael did, and she did it for Dagon. Dagon had never felt such a warm feeling like she was feeling now.

“I’m so sorry.” Michael sighed as she hung up, slipping her heavenly phone back into her pocket. “He has impeccable timing.”

“Yeah, I’ll say.” Dagon snorted. Michael’s lovely smile returned at the sight of Dagon’s wide, sharp, toothy grin. “You lied to him. Since when can angels do that?”

“We’re not supposed to. But i’m not just any angel, Dagon. I’m abstain from some rules, not all.”

“Is one of those rules ‘do not seduce a demon’?”

“I wouldn’t call it seduction.” Michael said as she sat back beside Dagon. “I’d call it.. showing you unyielding love, the way the Almighty intended.”

“Oh that’ll be a good one to tell head office.” Dagon chuckled as she wrapped her arms back around Michael’s waist. Michael followed suit, wrapping her arms around Dagon’s neck, the two practically falling on top of each other.

“Who says I’ll tell them?” Michael’s eyes flashed with a hint of mischief, and Dagon felt herself falling all over again. This time, it felt perfect instead of painful.

“Oh, I could get used to you, angel.” Dagon said as she playfully nibbled at Michael’s earlobe. 

“We’ll come back here, then?”

“Of course. The ocean makes an amazing noise barrier. Perfect for us.”

“You haven’t heard anything yet.”

“Care to show me more?”

“Don’t mind if I do.” 

The ocean spray kissed their skin as the two of them got right back to exploring this brand new world. 


End file.
